


Frustrated

by leedeeloo



Category: TWRP | Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band)
Genre: Other, Trans Character, this is just a man jerking off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:59:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23265826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leedeeloo/pseuds/leedeeloo
Summary: Tour's over and Sung can't sleep.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 7





	Frustrated

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sixteenpersonfrozenlasagna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixteenpersonfrozenlasagna/gifts).



> happy birthday, chris

The first day after getting home from tour was consistently hectic. Sung was always a whirlwind, no matter how early or late he got in, the whole day a busy blur of picking up Rufus, unpacking, cleaning out and re-filling his fridge, until he finally fell into bed to have the best sleep he’d had in weeks. 

Usually.

Sometimes, there were outliers. Outliers like now, where, instead of falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow and succumbing to exhaustion, he lay awake. His brain was still a jumble, but he just couldn’t calm down. 

Sung sighed, shifting, trying to get comfortable. He squirmed, and reflexively gasped.

_Ah_ , he thought. That made sense. He hadn’t had a minute to himself for weeks now, and while the band was all on board with _alone time_ during tour…

Well, he always felt a little awkward about it. Not that now was any better, his dog snoring next to him on the bed. After a minute of deliberation and gathering his nerve, Sung got out of bed as carefully as he could, tip-toeing out of the room, slipping in to the bathroom. He even kept the lights off until the door was shut. 

He really didn’t have the time to be embarrassed. Or worry about setting the mood. He yanked down his shorts and leaned against the door. 

His hand went instantly, instinctively, to his clit. The first touch made his body jolt, it always did, and then he had to bite his tongue to hold back a moan. He stroked his clit-- it just about fit in his palm, and he treated himself to a couple overwhelming squeezes before going back to holding it between his fingers, and jerking off that way. 

He squeezed his thighs together and bit his lips; he was soaking, he should’ve grabbed a toy. 

Next time, he told himself, speeding up. 

Sung let out a gasp, a soft ‘ah’, and his body quaked. He dug his teeth into his lip, rubbed his tongue along the iron-tinged swell, and glanced down at himself. It was such a small thing, just three fingers, finger tips at that, rubbing up and down his clit. It was just a tease, really. 

He twitched, clit bobbing as he thought that. 

“Fuckin’ tease,” he muttered, tightening his grip. He sucked in a shaky breath, head falling back. His mouth kept moving, dirty talk churning in his mind, but the only sound coming out was his breath. 

Finally he came, his body jerking still as he rode it out, coming away from the door for a breathless moment. 

He bumped back against it, wood shuddering in the frame, shoulders slumping. Sung let out a breath, lips in an O, almost whistling. He let his shorts fall to the ground, kicking them away. He turned, shutting off the light before leaving the bathroom. 

It was a bit of a blind stumble through his room to find a clean pair of shorts but he managed, and at last got that deep, blissful sleep he’d expected. 

**Author's Note:**

> i told myself the next thing i put up would be backdated so im not incessantly at the top of the tag but surprise my friend decided to have his birthday at the same time i decided to finally write that sung jerking off fic we all deserve  
> xoxo lemme know what yall think, either here or at my tumblr, [sunghausen](https://sunghausen.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
